Conditions
Broken An Actor that is Broken has been made non-operable, usually by violent means. This generally only affects Synthetic Actors - Androids, robots, vehicles, and the like. A Broken Actor cannot take Actions, draws and plays 0 cards if targetted, and is functionally removed from the Scene. Depending on the Setting, it may be possible for the Synthetic Actor to move their consciousness to a separate body in emergencies like this - recovering themselves still doesn't happen until the next Scene. Dead An Actor that is Dead has passed on, become no more, ceased to be, expired and gone to meet their maker. They play no cards if targeted, may not take any Actions, and are functionally removed from the Scene. This is generally permanent, and sets in automatically if an Actor takes 3 or more additional Wounds after being Knocked Out. Any recovery from this state is up to the whims of the Dealer - you should probably just start working on a new Sheet. Disabled This Condition usually only affects Synthetic Actors - Androids, robots, vehicles, and the like. A Disabled Actor has become functionally limited in some way, be it a malicious logic virus or a particularly nasty electric shock. Until they Recover, the Actor may not play any Skill cards on Draws or take any non-Recover Actions. Grappled An Actor that is Grappled is being bound by some force, whether an active one like an oiled up Wrestler or passive restraints like steel cables. Until they are able to successfully make an Opposed Recover Action with the source of their imprisonment, the Difficulty of any Action attempted by the Actor is increased by 2. Intimidated An Actor that is Intimidated has been influenced by another to hesitate before they act. When the Intimidated Actor attempts an Action targeting the source of their Intimidation, the difficulty of the Action is increased by 2. Injured This Condition is generally inflicted by a Called Shot to a specific body part. An Actor that is Injured has the Difficulty of all Actions with the chosen body part increased by 2. Unlike other Conditions, this cannot be cleared by a Recovery action, instead requiring a First Aid draw or other solution. Knocked Out An Actor is Knocked Out when they take Wounds equal to or greater than their Will Trait multiplied by 3. They play no cards if targeted, may not take any Actions, and are functionally removed from the Scene. This Condition may be removed immediately by any effect that recovers at least one Wound, though if this is done during an Interaction the formerly Knocked Out Actor still loses the remainder of their Actions for the current Turn. Even without aid, an Actor that survives until the end of a Scene while Knocked Out will be back up and conscious, one Wound from being Knocked Out again, at the beginning of the next. Prone An Actor that is Prone has been knocked off their feet, or otherwise off balance. Until they are able to Recover, all Reflexive Draws have their Difficulty increased by 2. Unaware An Actor that successfully completes a Stealth Draw will usually inflict this Condition on the opposing party of said Draw. An Unaware Actor has no idea of their presence, and cannot take Actions targeting that character outside of Notice attempts. When targeting an Unaware opponent, opposed actions are at Difficulty - 2.Category:Actor